Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Android iOS |Rating= |Mode=Single player |Media=Download |Sys= }} Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Scott Cawthon for Microsoft Windows, Android, and iOS. It was released on March 2, 2015 for Windows, March 7, 2015 for Android, and March 12, 2015 for iOS. Story Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is set thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed. The player plays as an unnamed security guard for the new Fazbear's Fright attraction. Fazbear's Fright is a haunted house that is based off of the legend and rumors of the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and aims to be as authentic as possible using anything related to the pizzeria that has survived. The player begins their first night settling into the security office and is briefed by a Fazbear's Fright staff member (dubbed "Phone Dude" by fans due to his surfer-esque accent) about how to operate the cameras and maintenance panel. The second night, Phone Dude reveals that him and his team found some old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza training tapes and an animatronic from a hidden room in the old restaurant. He leaves the player with a training tape recording that features the voice of the Fazbear employee from the first two games (dubbed "Phone Guy" by the fans) and says that the newfound animatronic is in the attraction "somewhere". From that point onward, the animatronic Springtrap will attempt to make his way to the player's office in order to kill them and every night a different training tape recording will play. The second night's training recording reveals that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had developed suits that double as an animatronic and as a suit for an employee to wear. This is accomplished by the animatronic devices in the suit being compressed and fastened with spring locks in order to provide room for a person to climb inside. The third night's recording goes into more detail on the hybrid suit and warns of sudden movements and breathing on the spring locks can could cause the locks to come loose which would cause the animatronic parts to kill the wearer. The recording also reveals a safe room that is invisible to animatronics, hidden from customers, not included on the map layout, and camera-free is designated for any emergencies. The fourth night's recording reveals that due to fatal accidents involving the spring lock suits has caused the company to retire them and have them be looked at by a technician. Temporary suits that were found on short notice replaced the spring lock suits until suitable replacements arrived. The fifth night's recording states that the safe room is for storage of equipment and emergencies and is not a break room. It also reveals that a "spring Bonnie animatronic" is being stored in the safe room and warns that the suit is not to be touched as it is dangerous. The Nightmare night's recording reveals that the safe room was sealed up at all locations with nothing being taking out beforehand. The game also features minigames that occur after every night where the player plays as Freddy Fazbear on night 1, Bonnie on night 2, Chica on night 3, Foxy on night 4, and a crying child spirit on night 5. On nights 1-4's minigames, the player controls one of the four animatronics and follow an shadowy-looking Freddy Fazbear until they reach a point where they cannot continue. A few seconds later they are dismantled by a purple figure (dubbed "Purple Guy" by fans). On night 5, the player controls a crying child spirit that is able to bypass the point that was previously unaccessible by the animatronics. Other child spirits are in this room blocking the exit from the Purple Guy who is in panic. The player chases the Purple Guy until he finally decides to hop inside the spring Bonnie suit. Thinking that he has bested the spirits, Purple Guy laughs but the spring locks come loose causing the animatronic devices to brutally crush Purple Guy. The children disappear leaving the Purple Guy to bleed to death on the floor. This results in the creation of Springtrap. Other minigames are hidden throughout the game and can be playable by doing certain tasks that were hinted at in the other minigames. This game features three endings: a bad ending, good ending, and "neutral" ending. The bad ending happens after the scene where Purple Guy dies and features a picture with five animatronic heads with lights shining through their eyes. The good ending also happens after Purple Guy's death scene and features four of the five animatronic heads with the lights shining their eyes no longer on. The neutral ending is seen after completing the Nightmare night, the ending consists of a screen with a newspaper that reveals that Fazbear's Fright was burned to the ground by a fire caused by faulty wiring. It says that the items that could be salvaged will be sold at public auction. If the newspaper image is brightened up, it reveals Springtrap looming in the background. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 3 gameplay plays similarly to the past two installments but with some major changes to the formula. The goal of the game remains the same as the player has to survive the night from 12 AM to 6 AM. However, the player can only be killed by a single animatronic this time around. The player is equipped with a monitor panel that allows them to view camera feeds for various rooms and for vents. The player is able to lock vents in order to prevent the animatronic from continuing further in that particular vent and to play an audio sound used to lure the animatronic to certain locations through the monitor. The player also is given a maintenance panel that allows the user to reset the camera system, audio system, and ventilation system in case they go offline. If the camera system goes offline then the camera will no longer work until reset. If the audio system goes offline then audio will no longer be able to be played to lure Springtrap away until reset. If the ventilation system goes offline then hallucinations will increase until reset. The player can encounter hallucinations that can be triggered by seeing certain imagery and by the ventilation going offline. Hallucinations are based off of various animatronics from the previous games. A hallucination will jumpscare the player when triggered and will cause one of the systems to go offline. Once Springtrap enters the office, he will jumpscare the player and will result in a game over. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Microsoft Windows Category:IOS Category:Android